1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for the installation of wire. More particularly, it relates to devices for unrolling wire (e.g., barbed wire) in the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire, be it electrical wire or fence wire, is commonly supplied in the form of rolls which may be wound on a reel or drum. If the wire is of sufficient stiffness, it may hold the roll shape without being wound on a reel or drum. To avoid twisting the wire, it should be unwound from the reel or drum (as opposed to being spiraled off one end of the roll).
Most reels and drums have a central, axial opening through which a rod or shaft may be placed to allow the reel or drum to rotate freely. Perhaps the most simple wire dispenser is a dowel inserted through the center of the roll. Holding the dowel on either side of the roll while walking backwards allows the wire to pay out as the roll unwinds. Heavier rolls of wire may be unwound by two people, one on either side of the roll supporting the respective ends of a shaft inserted through the roll, reel or drum. Still heavier rolls may be carried on motorized vehicles—a common method being a shaft resting on the side walls of a pickup truck's bed.
Barbed wire is commonly manufactured in rolls 80 rods (1320 feet) in length, 70-90 lbs per roll depending on the gauge, number of strands, type and number of barbs. The rolls are typically wound on a wire frame having radial arms at either end for containing the roll (as shown in phantom in the drawing figures). Since it is both heavy and sharp, it is highly desirable to utilize a dispensing device of some sort when stringing barb wire.
One method of the prior art for the paying out of fencing wire and barbed wire is the wire spinner. An old plough disk can be used as a type of spinner by welding a piece of 25 mm water pipe into the centre of the disk with the disks edge resting on the ground. The reel of wire may be slipped onto the pipe and paying out the wire becomes a one person operation. However, if the spinner is stationary, the wire must be dragged across the ground. To move the spinner, a conveyance of some sort is required. An alternative to this is to slip the handle of a shovel through the eye of the reel and have two fencers then walk the barbed wire along the fence line having tied off one end.
Wire unrollers are available for mounting on the back of an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV). Such devices are said to permit one to quickly or slowly release a spool of wire when building fences. An adjustable drag brake prevents free wheeling. Hydraulically-powered wire winders are available for Cat. I, Cat. II or Cat. III tractor hitches. It is said that wire may be unwound from the device by putting the hydraulic control lever in the “float” position while the tractor is driven across the ground. The circulation of hydraulic fluid through the motor provides sufficient resistance to keep the reel from overspinning. However, such devices are relatively expensive and additional clearance along the fence line is needed to accommodate the vehicle. What is needed is a wire dispenser that can be loaded and operated by one person and is simple, reliable and easy to manufacture. The present invention solves this problem.